THE FAVOR OVERTIME
by Felixeon Arthur
Summary: Chanyeol ditinggal sendirian di kantor bersama dengan seorang atasannya yang dirumorkan galak. namun Chanyeol menelan kembali kata-katanya setelah mendapatkan 'Bonus' lemburnya. Oneshoot! Chanbaek here! GS! RATED-M Isinya esek-esek :v RnR


**THE FAVOR OVERTIME**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ini GS! Baek as girl.**

 **Yang gak suka, OUT please.**

 **Rated M**

 **This is I made from my wild side of my brain.**

 **Waha-ha-ha-ha**

 **ENJOY GAIS !**

 **CHANBAEK MATURE FICT!**

 **FOR ALL CHANBAEK SHIPPER**

 **N**

 **FOR ALL FUJOSHI**

 **EDISSON,**

 **PRESENT.**

 **DO NOT .**

Pukul 22:34 PM waktu Seoul-Korea selatan.

Chanyeol ditinggal oleh para atasannya sendirian di kantor. Hanya tinggal dia, tiga orang satpam dan seorang atasan professional kantor ini yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol belum melihat orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun karena dia adalah seorang atasan sekaligus manager perusahaan ini. Chanyeol harus bersikap professional dan hebat di hadapannya. Siapa tau jabatannya akan naik.

Kakinya melangkah menuju mesin foto kopi yang tidak jauh dari mejanya. Berkasnya tinggal di foto kopi, dijilit dan taraa selesai sudah waktu lemburnya di kantor. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tidur di kasur kesayangannya yang bergambar yoda. Sungguh, dia rindu.

Selagi berkasnya di foto kopi, ia bersantai di mejanya. Menikmati kencangnya aliran wifi yang super sekali. Bahagianya Chanyeol di beri lembur jika seperti ini karena, dia bisa sepuasnya mendownload puluhan video porno sepuasnya lewat ponsel pintarnya dan juga lewat lappy abu-abu kesayangannya.

" Waa, demi indahnya tubuh Sayori ini kenikmatan yang tiada taranya " katanya sambil gencar memencet tanda 'Download' pada layar ponsel dan laptopnya. " Sungguh " tambahnya lagi. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip setelah puas mendownload dan melihat ratusan foto bugil artis porno di situs yang ia korek dari google. Wajahnya sumringah. Jelas dia bahagia.

Ia memasang earphone pada ponselnya dan mem-play video berjudul

" _Tsubaki dan ayah tirinya"_

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sebelum facecalm ketika adegan mulai memanas. Tak disangka gadis yang ada dilayar ponselnya sangatlah panas. Bayangkan, gadis berpayudara super-duper besar mengocok penis bersar lelaki berbadan hitam-niggas dengan wajah 'sodok-aku-mas'

Sungguh, Chanyeol bersumpah demi kondom kacang ini adalah video terpanas yang pernah dia tonton. Selangkangannya terasa membesar, ia mengumpat berusaha menahan rasanya untuk tidak menontonya sambil bermain solo dan terus melanjutkan acara menonton video 'esek-esek'nya. Saat adegan di video mencapai klimaks, Chanyeol dengan heboh berkata

" Tuhan, ini creampie terbaik. Ayo Tsubaki telan spermanya dengan seduktif "

" Oh god, lihat bokongnya, aku ingin menamparnya " gumamnya sambil mengeraskan volume video itu. Kira-kira ini adalah video kelima yang Chanyeol tonton. Jujur, Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat untuk menonton sambil mengocok penisnya. Sungguh, ia tergoda akan ini.

Pada akhirnya,

" Oh fuck, Sayori! "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cum nya yang, sangatlah tidak sedikit. Ia mengelapnya dengan kemejanya yang sudah berantakan sejak video ke-tiga. Matanya merem melek. Ia sungguh menikmati walau hanya sekedar bermain sendiri mana pula di kantor. Chanyeol sudah tidak waras sepertinya.

Resletingnya belum naik dan belum juga menutupi kejantannya. Chanyeol membiarkannya tereskpos bebas selagi dia bersantai sebentar. Ia, membuka mata, teringat akan sesuatu.

" Mati aku! berkasnya! "

.

.

Ia mencari-cari berkasnya namun tidak ada. Wajahnya tegang dan berkeringat dingin. Ia bersumpah, dia bisa-bisa dipecat disini. Baru masuk kerja satu minggu sudah lalai diberikan tugas mem-foto kopi berkas dari . " Tamatlah kehidupan wifi gratis "

Chanyeol menunduk, mencari dikolong-kolong siapa tahu terhempas angin dan jatuh kebawah namun nihil. Ia terus mencarinya dibawah-bawah. Masih bersikeras dengan intuisinya jika semua berkas itu terjatuh kebawah namun yang dia lihat bukanlah berkas,

" Ya Tuhan,

Vagina tembam siapa itu "

Chanyeol hanya diam dan memperhatikan vagina yang dia lihat dari bawah kursi. Cukup jauh namun masih jelas terlihat. Warnanya merah dan juga pahanya putih bersih. Bulu-bulu nya terlihat sensual dimata Chanyeol. " Siapa wanita yang memiliki kemaluan seindah itu "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam aktivitas yang dilakukan seseorang dengan vaginanya disana.

Mata lelaki itu makin melebar ketika suara-suara merangsangnya terdengar keras dari sana. Tangan lentik berkuku merah darah mengobok-obok liangnya sendiri dengan gerakan acak. Chanyeol bisa lihat cairannya mulai tumpah dari sana. Jari itu mencubit-cubit clitorisnya sendiri dan mendesah dengan erotis.

" Sialan, aku ereksi " tanganya mempause video rekamannya dan memegangi celananya yang membesar. " Sekalian saja aku menyemprot bersama dengan dia "

Tiba-tiba suara gadis itu berhenti. Chanyeol panik dan buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi dari sana kembali kemejanya sekaligus berusaha menyibukan diri jaga-jaga ada yang datang memergokinya.

.

.

Suara sepatu hak menggema di kantor itu.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Jangan-jangan dia tahu jika Chanyeol yang menghabiskan wifi kantor untuk mendownload puluhan video asusila.

Suara sepatu itu berhenti dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menyibukan diri.

Pura-pura mengetik berkas.

Sungguh, Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. Pastilah wantia yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Wanita senior yang galak dan bawel. Rumornya, dia sangatlah tegas dan disiplin. Siapapun yang melanggar aturan dan melalaikan tugas yang diberikan atasan terutama yang dia berikan, akan masuk UGD.

Siapa yang tidak takut jika di suguhi berita seperti itu ketika berkas yang diberikan atasannya hilang, dna sekarang wanita killer itu berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa melakukan apapun selain diam.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menengok namun,

" Jangan lihat kebelakang " tangan wanita itu menahan kepala Chanyeol agar tidak menengok kearahnya. Chanyeol takut. Takut tiba-tiba dia dibunuh dari belakang menggunakan kapak atau pecahan botol beling. Keringatnya makin bercucuran.

" A-Apakah kau Byun Baekhyun ? " gadis itu menjawan dengan dehaman yang halus. Seperti hantu saja, batin Chanyeol. Tangan wanita itu mengelus leher Chanyeol dengan lembut. Sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, Chanyeol merinding sekarang.

" Apakah kau seorang hantu nona Byun ? jangan ganggu aku, kumohon jangan. Aku masih perjaka "

Wanita itu terbahak mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti tadi. Dia membalikan kursi Chanyeol agar mengadao kearahnya dan,

" Ya Tuhan,

BAEKBY !? "

Baekhyun berjongkok didepan Chanyeol yang membolakan matanya. Gadis ini mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada penis Chanyeol yang menggembung dari dalam celananya. Sungguh, ia ingin diemut-emut oleh mulut gadis sialan ini.

" Emut Baek, "

Gadis itu menggeleng. " Kulum, " Chanyeol mementokan kepala Baekhyun ke penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Baekhyun meremasnya asal dan menjilati celana Chanyeol dengan erotis. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah pre-cum didalam. Memalukan.

" Baek " gadis itu tertawa dan melepas bajunya dengan gerakan perlahan seakan-akan membuat Chanyeol penasaran pada bentuk tubuh atas gadis yang notabene adalah Atasannya dan juga artis dewasa yang popular.

Ini gila batin Chanyeol.

" Wow " puji Chanyeol dengan sumringah. " Payudara mu ingin keluar Baek, "

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melepaskan celana Chanyeol dengan buru-buru. Dia bilang, " Aku ingin melahapnya, aku ingin jilat "

Apadaya, toh sama-sama ingin.

.

.

Maju.

" Ahh by.. "

Mundur.

" Shh..hh "

Maju.

" Ohh..Baekby.. awas ! "

Kocok.

" A-awas shit "

Croott..tt

Yah, semprotan sperma Chanyeol yang kental dan putih serta berbau unik tumpah dibelahan dada Baekhyun yang seperti ingin meloncat dari dalam bra ungu tua renda-rendanya yang kekecilan dan juga pada wajah cantik Baekhyun. " Aku suka payudara-mu Baek "

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mementokan penis Chanyeol pada belahanya yang sudah braless dalam jangka waktu singkat. Gadis ini menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sexy dan seduktif, " Aku mau jepit ini, boleh ya ? "

" Jepit hingga muncrat di bongkahan membal mu Baek "

Baekhyun melepas tautan tanganya pada penis Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki jangkung itu berubah kecewa, " Ada apa Baek ? "

Bukanya menjawab gadis itu malah menungging didepan Chanyeol dan menusuk-nusuk analnya dengan dua jari lentiknya. Baekby youre so nasty. " Please,

Katanya menggantung dengan bibir yang tergigit sexy dan juga belah pantatnya dengan g-string ungu renda yang sama sekali tidak membantu menutupi area vitalnya. Jakun Chanyeol naik-turun.

" Please, jamah aku. Aku ingin mandi sperma-mu "

Chanyeol mengumpat mendengarnya. Benar-benar jalang sialan-tapi aku suka, kata Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menampar bokong sexy Baekhyun dengan sedang. Gadis itu mengigit jarinya dan melumurinya dengan liurnya sendiri. Sungguh, ini sangat sexy. Chanyeol melepaskan stoking warna kulit yang Baekhyun pakai. Lebih tepatnya merobek lalu membuangnya kearah yang asal. Kini ia bisa melihat vagina gadis busty yang sedari tadi membuatnya turn on.

" Baek, " gadis itu hanya menyahuti dengan nada yang jatuhnya seperti desahan. " Satu atau dua ? " lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan hal yang sama. " Baik, aku anggap itu jawaban "

Ia merogoh kearah meja kantornya. Mengambil dua tipe-x cair dengan bentuk tabung dan juga dua buah pulpen dengan pegangan bergerigi.

" Anggap saja ini pengganti dildo, By "

Tanpa a-b-c lagi, Chanyeol melahap dua lubang Baekhyun bergantian. Menjilatnya, gigit, cium dan juga hisap. Tak lupa tamparan nikmat yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat sambil bermain dengan dua putting besarnya yang cokelat kemerah-mudaan. Dua buah benda mungil yang Chanyeol tetapkan sebagai putting susu terbaik yang pernah dia lihat.

Baekhyun mendesahkan kata dengan kata yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Suaranya manis dan juga sexy. Baekhyun menggerakan bokongnya acak, seakan meminta agar memperlakukannya lebih dari jilat-cium-gigit-hisap menggunakan lidahnya. " Sabar Baek, kau akan mandi sperma ku "

" Tenang saja "

Dua tipe-ex berbentuk tabung berujung tumpul itu dimasukan kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun yang hanya dibasahi oleh liur Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya dengan senang hati gadis itu mengemutnya dna membuatnya basah penuh liur sensual Baekhyun.

SLEPP

" Ngh..a-akh "

Baekhyun merintih ketika benda asing menerobos masuk analnya yang tidak berpelumas licin. " Ternyata liur saja tidak bisa melicinkan anal mu. Baiklah jika begitu " Chanyeol menarik kembali tipe-xnya dan melumurinya dengan lem kertas yang ada diatas mejanya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat melenguh kesakitan. Lubang analnya panas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan panas yang amat seperti ini. Lem bukanlah pelumas sex. Ini abnormal.

" C-chanyeol jangan ahh..nghh "

Pada akhirnya gadis ini keenakan mendapat sodokan tipe-x yang makin lama makin cepat. " Satu lagi ya, pasti akan tambah nikmat "

SLEPP

Mata Baekhyun memejam keenakan. Lubangnya terasa penuh. Dan sekarang vaginanya gatal. Ia mengusap-usapkan tanganya pada bibir vaginanya dengan desahan yang tidak berhenti. Kadang a yang berakhiran h dan yang Chanyeol suka, ketika gadis ini melantunkan namanya disela-sela desahan erotisnya.

" Susudah ahh.. C-chanyeol ahh.. ah! "

Menetes sudah carian manis dari liang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Warnanya lebih jernih dari milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyolek cairannya dan menjilatinya dengan menggoda lelaki berteliga lebar itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun benar-benar dalam bahaya besar.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pada pangkuannya. Tentu saja lelaki itu sudah polos tanpa pakaian satu pun dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang bulat. Sudahlah, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan ingin menumbuk gspot Baekhyun. Gspot si sintal Baekby, artis porno yang hangat di bincangkan sana-sini.

Chanyeol menggesekan batangnya pada bibir vagina Baekhyun yang sudah lembab. Rasanya empuk dan halus di rasakan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan elusan lembut tangan Baekhyun. Usapannya bisa membuat pre-cum pada ujung kepala penisnya. " Sunggu Baek, begitu saja kau sudah membuat ku precum. Kau benar-benar, "

BLESS

" Ohhh Tuha-akhh ! "

Baekhyun tidak menjerit, melainkan mengigit bahu Chanyeol dengan keras hingga berbekas. Chanyeol merem-melek. Penisnya di lahap bulat-bulat oleh liang Baekhyun. Sunggung erat genggaman liat gadis semok ini bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berdiam. Genjot-genjot-genjot-genjot.

Tubuh Baekhyun naik turun akibat ulah Chanyeol. Menyodok dalam posisi duduk adalah impiannya ini adalah posisi terbaik untuk melihat guncangan gunung susu yang 'wow' apalagi itu adalah gunung susu milik Baekhyun. Yah, keberuntungan anak soleh mungkin.

Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini sudah hampir 25 menit setelah orgasme keduanya. Ternyata anak baru ini hebat juga –batin Baekhyun disela-sela kenikmatannya. Vaginanya berkedut dengan hebat bahkan Chanyeol pun bisa meraskannya.

" Tunggu Baek, ouhh –kau nikmat, lahap batang ku Baekkh " Baekhyun tidak menggubris, hanya melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruh. Jika pria caplang ini berkata jilat, maka dia akan menjilatnya. Jika pria caplang itu berkata goyang, maka gadis ini akan menggoyang kan tubuhnya menghisap penis Chanyeol dalam liangnya yang sudah banjir cairnyannya sendiri.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Salivanya mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan menggoda, dadanya bergoyang-goyang tidak lupa posisi mereka sekarang sudah berubah. Baekhyun tidur menyamping dengan pahanya bergelayut pada leher Chanyeol yang asik memgangi pinggul Baekhyun dan terus menyodokkan batangnya pada kenikmatan Baekhyun yang sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini sudah 30 menit lewat. Dia sudah bertahan dari orgasm eke-3 nya kurang lebih selama 5 lebih dan sekarang,

" Enghh.. Ch –Chan ahh..sudah ah sudahh..hh "

Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia puas. Itulah perjanjian mereka. Tidak akan berhenti sampai sperma Chanyeol membuat lengket seluruh tubuh sintal Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun merem-melek keenakan. Percuma dia meminta berhenti, toh akhirnya dia meminta. " Faster –fasterrr..a ahh ahh "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya keenakan. Sepertinya sudah hampir sampai pada batas surganya. Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik keenakan Baekhyun tanpa lelah. Ia gila pada lubang Baekhyun yang senantiasa rapat padahal sudah sering keluar-masuk benda lain. Dia hebat –puji Chanyeol.

Batangnya terus menggesek tanpa ampun lubang Baekhyun yang kembali berkedut. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi adalah kata yang paling banyak Baekhyun ucapkan. Meminta berhenti –namun sesungguhnya dia meminta tambah. Intinya, ia ingin orgasm lagi sekarang.

Chanyeol semakin gencar menusuk spot nikmat Baekhyun yang seperti sari madu yang dicari-car Chanyeol dari tadi. Chanyeol menggeram, menumbuk liang Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang membuat Baekhyun lebih dulu melenguh. Lelaki tinggi itu memegang pinggang si busty dengan nafus dan menyodoknya dengan hasrat di ubun-ubunnya.

" Ohh kau –kau membuat ku.. ohh Baek.. "

" Engg.. ahh ahh ahhhh ! "

" Ahh ! "

Sekali sodokan yang keras dengan ujung kejantan Chanyeol yang penuh nafsu, meledak. Chanyeol menarik batangnya dengan buru-buru dan menumpahkan semua spermanya pada badan dan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Sedang kan Baekhyun memuncratkan cairannya seakan-akan air mancur.

Byuurr..

Semua cairan Baekhyun membasahi sekitar tempat yang mereka singgahi termasuk paha dan perut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menjilati tangannya yang mencoleh cairan Baekhyun dari lantai. Menjilatinya dengan sensual.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, dada besarnya terlihat sedikit bergoyang ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun pada pangkuannya. Lelaki itu memakaikan Baekhyun mantel musim dinginnya. Ini ruangan ber-AC.

Baekhyun menyandarkan keaplanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang lengket. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap beridam di sana, dalam dekapan Chanyeol. " Mengapa kau memakaikan ku mantel mu ? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah. Tanganya bertaut pada leher Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sayang. Tidak di sangka, dia bisa bermain 'membuat-anak' bersama dengan artis panas kesukaanya.

" Hm ? ya karena kau tidak tahan akan suhu dingin. " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup leher Chanyeol dengan sayang. Gadis ini tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari pria-pria yang pernah memasuki dan bermain bersama dengannya. Ini kali pertama untuknya, jatuh cinta pada sex pertama di saat lembur. Ini tidak normal.

" Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku tidak tahan pada suhu yang dingin ? " tangan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Menelusuri tiap inci wajah lelaki jangkung yang sedang merengkuhnya ini. Flawless adalah kata yang cocok untuknya. " Aku tahu karena itu sudah semestinya aku mengetahuinya. " Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan memukul dada Chanyeol tanpa tenaga. " Kau menggombali ku ? "

Chanyeol menggeleng, " Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah sekali menyemprot dalam lubang mu tanpa kondom dan aku tanpa kondom juga dan juga, tanpa pil dan juga ta-. " gadis itu menutup mulut Chanyeol. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

" Ada yang datang, ayo pergi." Bisik Baekhyun pada telinga Chanyeol yang menerimannya menjadi hal lain. Bukan sebuah bisikan informasi. Namun,

" Baek, jangan mendesah dan meminta jatah tambahan pada tempat lain karena denagn senang hati aku akan memberinya."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol kembali menerjangnya dan mencumbuinya tanpa ketakutan akan hal apapun.

Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu melakukan hal itu dimana pun dan kapan pun. Tanpa takut resiko apapun. Itulah pasangan sex baru ini, pasangan fearless.

" Chanyeol, sodok aku sodok ! "

Ruangan kantor terlihat ramai dan berisik.

" Aku menemukan lendir di peralatan ku, nih " Kata Sehun dengan wajah awkward sambil menunjukan peralatan menulisnya yang basah dan berlendir -lengket, " Aku fikir itu lendir gadis hantu yang suka berorgasme itu." Jongin terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat bodoh.

" Kau itu terlalu penakut sehingga mempercayai jika hantu orgasme itu benar-benar ada." Jongin menenggak kopinya dan , melanjutkan kata-katanya " Palingan juga itu lendir ayam kantor."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah dua orang itu dan mengetik pesan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol khawatir jika yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua makhluk kopi-susu itu adalah gadisnya –Baekhyun.

 **From : Chanyeoliehh~**

 **Text :**

 **Apakah malam itu kau sedang masturbasi di bangku kantor sebelum bermain 'membuat-anak' dengan ku Baek ?**

Tidak lama,

 **From : Baekhh-ahh-shh~**

 **Text :**

 **Tidak, aku baru dari kamar mandi ingin menemui mu. Oh iya, aku saat itu habis menyabuni vagina ku dengan sabun stoberri loh ! apa kau tidak menciumnya ?**

Chanyeol tertawa membaca pesan Baekhyun. Tapi dia juga sedang berFikir, jika itu bukan Baekhyun lalu siapa ? apakah ada orang lain ? apakah yang di katakana Sehun albino itu benar adanya ? jika itu adalah hantu perempuan yang suka berorgasme mengapa saat Chanyeol melihatnya tidak menggunakan peralatan menulis ?

" Ini aneh, yasudahlah " Chanyeol kembali pada layar komputernya dan meneruskan kegiatannya sekaligus mengabaikan pembicaraan dua makhluk langit-bumi itu. Tapi dalam benaknya masih berkecamuk, itu,

Vagina siapa yang dia lihat malam itu ?

" Anu," Chanyeol menengokan kepalanya ke kanan, " Oh, ada apa nona Wu ? "

Wanita bule itu memerah dan mengatakan dengan suara pelan tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Seketika lelaki itu membulatkan matanya. Sementara wanita itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya dengan sekotak kondom beraroma mentol.

" _aku, melihat mu dengan Baekhyun-ssi semalam. Apakah aku bersedia melakuaknnya dengan ku ? "_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang wanita bermarga Wu itu bisikan pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir. Chanyeol menggaruk dengkulnya dengan gusar dan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam pada dirinya sendiri,

" Bagaimana bisa aku mengintip dan memuji vagina mulus milik seorang waria, Tuhan maafkan aku yang lalai. Amen "

 **-E.N.D-**

 **HAI**

 **Pangeran menyapa kalian semua /pose kece/**

 **Gimana brah/?**

 **Kurang hot ye ?**

 **Makanya, nonton bukep ffnye di sebelah kompor mak lu yang lagi ngangetin nasi :v**

 **tapi serius, maaf ya banyak typonya hehe terus maap kalo ada salah kata sama banyak kurangnya :')**

 **Review coyyy jangan lupa yaw**

 **Gua hargain banget satu review dari para reader-nim sekalian :***

 **Panggil gua, PANGERAN B)**

 **Oke dah, thanks udah baca dan review (kalo udah kalo belom monggo :3)**

 **Sip,**

 **Peach for peace,**

 **Your awesome prince,**

 **© Edisson**

 **025092015**


End file.
